Secerets
by MiniMemE
Summary: This is just a prolog for something that I'm writing. Please subscribe and pinpoint everything that i do wrong     And then i mean everything. Rated M for the future.  I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!


**EdVy **

-Nii-San! Wake up the train has stopped!

Alphonse nudget his big brother in the shoulder, they had gone back to central after beeing in Resenbol with Winry and grandma Pinako.  
>And now they were back at work... Again...<p>

- Huhh...So fast?

- Yes hurry up before it goes to the next station again!

- Yes, yes I'm moving -.-''

At the station The colonel was waiting for them on ''deck'' so to speak.  
>And of course Hughes was there to, they didn't look very happy...<br>and the sight of the colonel didn't make Ed in a better mood..-.-

- What do you want colonel bastard?

- My, my hagane friendly as ever i see?

- Whatever...

- we have delightfull news so to speak!

Hughes proclaimed, Edward just raised an eyebrow on the colonel he smiled to...

- What is it?

Ed asked a little curious.

- We have a homunculus in the arest.

- W-WHAT?

Al said surprised.  
>They had caught a Homunculi? Ed looked like somebody had shoot him trought the head he was totaly stifened.<p>

- Wich is it?

He finaly asked after beeing in shock for some seconds.

- It is the shape shifter Envy I belive he is called.

- Ohh... I see...Where is he now?

- In central's arest, You are both very welcome to see when we press some answers out of him.

Colonel Mustang said happy as ever.

Edward just nodded, he'd never thought somebody could catch Envy.

As any normal human beeing in the world Edward had his secerets but... this was a seceret that nobody not even his brother could know about.

He would like to tell Al it is not that but he just couldn't...  
>Not this time, not ever.<p>

_ - ''Because I love Envy''_

- Huh...Nee San did you say something?

- No, Al. It's absolutley nothing.

Al knew something was up he always knew when it comes to his brother.

But he let it slide just for now, he would bring it up later, very much later.

When they had walked a bit they stopped in front of a building that surley was centrals arest.

When they walked in they was greeted by General Armstrong and Litenaunt Hawkeye.

- Good evening Colonel Mustang

- Evening Hawkeye, Armsrtong.

The Colonel greeted them as they entered a little room witha table in the middle and two chairs on each side of the table. And in one of the chairs a green haired homounculus was sitting looking like he had been trough hell the last days.

- E-Envy?

- Edward asked trying, Envy barley looked up.

Luckley they were alone for the time beeing, or else somebody may have questioned Edward when he moved closer to Envy.

- Hello chibi chan, How you doing?

- Envy are you okay?

Worrying slowley growing in Ed's voice, what had happened while he was gone?...

- I'm fine just some bruises, and stuff.

- And with stuff you mean broken ribs?

Ed was in a bit of panik now, he could see envy was in a great deal of pain and more than anything else he wanted to make it go away but he couldn't.

- Envy, how did they catch you?

Envy looked up to meet Ed's eyes, they were full of worry, pain, anger, sadness and...Love.

- Lust and the others found out that I was seeing you. And told me out to the Military.

_ - W-What?_

Ed was in shoock. How did they figure it out, HOW?

- Envy I'm so sorry, I should have been more carefull I-I Should have-

Edward was stopped mid sentence by Envy raising from his chair and slowley hugging him.

- Don't apologize Chibi Chan, it wasn't your fault.

Edwars wrapped his arms around Envy tears slowly rising in his eyes.

**Outside the door**

- Hawkeye!, are we ready to press answers out of the captured?

- Yes Clonel! Fullmetal is right in there now.

- Hmm... Started early i see

Mustang said and smirked, he opened the door just a little to get one surprising sight.

Edward crying on the Homunculi's shoulder. Arms wrapped aroud each other!  
>Mustang quikley clsed the door, quikley but quietly so they didn't notice.<p>

- Hawkeye?

- Yes, Colonel?

- Did I just see Fullmetal hug the homunculus?

- I'm afraid you did Colonel, what will you do?

The colonel thought for a moment.

- Maybe we can use this to our advance.

The colonel smiled viciously, And Hawkeye watched carefully she wasn't sure what he was thinking but it was definetly not good.


End file.
